


Flying High

by Aysu



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysu/pseuds/Aysu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A round of sexy times with Matt and Natalie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I decided the world needs more EBF porn. Whether that is true or not, here is some more!

Natalie lay there on the bed twitching and moaning. Her hips thrust, seemingly at air, while her limbs tugged at the silk bands holding her arms down. The lower half of her body was a dripping mess the rest of her was coated in a thin layer of sweat. She had been tied down and left with a vibrator shoved inside her by Matt. With only the briefest of a pinch on her nipples and a sweet kiss to her cheek, he had given her a sly smirk and turned the vibrator on. Then he had gone on a monster hunting trip with a promise to be back in an hour.

The vibrator had merrily buzzed away the entire time—merrily driving Natalie insane. She moaned again and shuddered as she hovered on the brink of orgasm. A small trail of drool ran from the corner of her mouth as she tossed her head to the side. She needed more. The vibrator had purposefully been left on a setting high enough to stimulate her, but low enough that she couldn’t climax off it. Natalie cracked her eyes open when Matt walked in. The swordsman dumped his gear on the floor and smirked at his girlfriend on the bed.

At first, when Natalie had suggested the idea, Matt had been reluctant. Tying her down for an hour of sexual torture had seemed a little over the top. Now, though, he could see the appeal. Matt’s already half-erect cock hardened to full as he looked over Natalie’s body. She continued to moan and thrust, her half-lidded eyes were glazed with lust and need, her chest bounced with each movement and heaving breath. Her entire body was pleasantly flushed and glistened with a light sheen of sweat. And this was only the start of what she had wanted.

Matt tugged his own clothing off and joined Natalie on the bed. He reached out one hand and ghosted it over her firm stomach, relishing in the groan she gave at the touch on her currently extremely sensitized skin. The muscles in her stomach clenched and goosebumps broke across her skin at his trailing and teasing touch. Natalie let out another groan, and arched her back into his touch, only to whine when he pulled away.

“So, Na-tal-ie,” he purred, “how are you feeling?”

The mage’s aroused mind took several seconds to comprehend the question. It took several more to formulate an articulate response. And it was a very articulate response. “Horny,” she moaned.

“Oh, really?” Matt murmured.

Natalie moaned at the husky quality of Matt’s voice. “Oh, really,” she parroted breathlessly. She let her eyes shut as another spasm of pleasure ran through her. “Touch me,” she groaned.

Matt chuckled lowly and chided, “Ah, ah, ah, for the next half hour or so, you aren’t my girlfriend, you’re my bitch, remember? I do believe I’m supposed to be the only one making decisions and demands here.”

“Right, of, _ah_ , of course,” Natalie said, her words broken by a moan.

With another soft laugh, Matt reached out and slid his hand over Natalie’s slim waist. He lightly ran his hands up her sides to beside her breasts. He cupped her breasts and flicked his thumbs across her nipples. Natalie’s back arched with a groan. Matt grinned at the reaction and leaned down to cover one nipple with his mouth. His tongue flicked across her nipple and his teeth lightly bit down on it. Natalie let out a long and drawn out groan of his name.

Matt pulled back, slowly pulling up on her breast until it broke free with a loud popping sound. He slid up her body and pressed his erection against her dripping pussy at the same moment he latched onto the side of her neck, just below the ear. The buzzing of the vibrator still inside Natalie traveled through her skin and up Matt’s cock. He let out a groan around the skin of her neck and ground down into Natalie, seeking more of that pleasure. The mage began to grind up into him, seeking her orgasm.

Abruptly, Matt pulled away entirely. Natalie let out a confused and desperate whine at the sudden loss. She thrust her hips up and felt one of Matt’s hands pin them down to the bed, his fingers dangerously close to her clit. She opened her eyes and pleaded silently with him. Matt merely smirked back. He _tsked_ her lightly, and shook his head.

“No moving,” he ordered her. “No moving, or there will be a punishment.”

Natalie moaned, “I don’t kn-know if I can, _ah_ , manage that, M-Matt…” Her body twitched when she received a light smack to her groin. It didn’t really hurt much more than a light sting, but it did send a pulse of arousal through her body.

“Master Matt,” the swordsman corrected. “And you won’t, or else.”

The mage moaned, “Y-yes, master.”

Matt’s cock twitched at her words, and he told her in a pleased voice, “Good girl.” Having Natalie be entirely submissive, he found, was highly erotic.

As a reward for good behavior, Matt let his hand slide a little lower to press his fingers against her clit. Natalie’s muscles stiffened in an attempt to keep from moving, but she let out a loud cry of delight. Matt grinned and rubbed harder. The touch, along with the vibrator and arousal Natalie got from being dominated, sent the mage over the edge. Her body arched off the bed with a scream and her hips jerked wildly as she came at long last. She fell limp, panting at the end of it and felt Matt pull his hand away. A second later, it came back as another smack. Another pulse of arousal shot through her.

“I told you not to move,” Matt scolded. He fixed his blue eyes on her in a glare as he licked his hand clean of her fluids.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Natalie whimpered.

Matt chuckled, “No you’re not, don’t lie. Now you need to make up for disobeying.”

Natalie shivered at the lust-filled words. The swordsman undid the silk holding Natalie’s arms and legs still and tugged the vibrator out of her. Then he tugged her off the bed to land on the floor and sat down on the mattress. He spread his legs and gave her an expectant look. The mage obediently knelt forward and ran her tongue up the side of his cock. One of her hands came up to gently cup his balls.

Matt’s head tipped back with a soft groan and his eyes shut. He felt her mouth cover the tip of his cock and her tongue flick across the head. He opened his eyes and looked down at her as she slowly slid her mouth down his erection until she couldn’t fit any more into her mouth. She held there and hummed. Matt let out a loud appreciative moan and thrust up into her mouth. Natalie relaxed her throat to let him further in without gagging and swallowed around him.

Natalie moaned and began to bob her head up and down his length. She moved slowly, scraping her teeth lightly up the bottom of his cock. She tasted his precum on her tongue and moaned again. Matt’s hands came down to either side of her head and he held her still as he began fucking her mouth. His thrusts were sharp, and rough, but never too much that he might hurt her. Natalie felt another flash of arousal at the rough treatment and moaned around him. She felt his cock twitch before he abruptly pulled back and pumped the hard flesh to spray his seed across her face, neck and chest. Natalie opened her mouth to catch some on her tongue and swallowed it with relish.

Matt panted at the end of his orgasm and stared at the sight of Natalie covered in his seed. It dripped down her face, and off her chin and chest, and some was caught in her hair. As he watched, her tongue darted out to lick some off the corner of her mouth, and then she raised her hands to wipe the rest up and licked them clean. She fluttered her eyes up at him once she was done. Matt groaned at the display and pulled her up to the bed again, onto his lap. He sealed his lips to hers and forced his tongue inside, tasting himself in her mouth.

He pulled back and smirked at the dazed look on her face. “Little slut likes cum, huh?” he asked.

Natalie moaned and nodded as she began to drip her arousal onto him. Matt’s erection began to reawaken, slowly pressing against her entrance. Matt ground up against Natalie.

“Does she want more?” he asked.

The mage nodded with a groan, “Please…”

Matt smirked and ground a little harder, “Does she want it hard?”

“So hard, please, master. I want it hard,” Natalie groaned. She opened her eyes to see Matt’s carnal smile.

“Good, because so does he,” Matt said as he lifted her up by her waist.

Natalie’s back arched as she was dropped down on Matt’s erection. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud cry of delight at suddenly being filled. Immediately, Matt began a furious pace inside her. Each thrust was coupled with a tug down on her hips to increase the force. Natalie moaned loudly and threw her head back. She heard Matt let out a long groan. He leaned forward and covered her throat with his mouth, sucking hard. He sank his teeth into her neck a few seconds later. The painful pleasure of the action had Natalie screaming.

Matt released her throat and admired the mark he had left. Then, he threw Natalie down onto her back on the bed and lifted one of her legs for a better angle. He slammed into Natalie and watched her thrash and writhe on mattress, crying out. Her face was bright red from arousal and pleasure, and her breasts bounced with every motion. Matt’s teeth flashed in a smile as sweat dripped down his face and his breath came in sharp pants.

“Look at you,” he groaned, “Still covered in my cum and screaming for more.”

Natalie threw her head to the side, “More! Gods, please, more!”

Matt laughed breathlessly and slowed down, “The gods aren’t fucking you.”

The mage wailed at the suddenly slow pace. Her eyes snapped open and she fixed Matt with the most wanton, pleading look he had ever seen. She clenched down around his cock and bucked her hips.

“You are a god of my body, Matt, so please fuck me,” Natalie moaned. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, “Fuck me hard, and fast, please! Fuck me, make me scream, fill me. Don’t stop until we’re done.”

Matt’s eyes widened as a surge of heat raced through him. That had to be the hottest, most arousing thing he had ever heard. His mouth spread in a wide smile, “It will be my pleasure, Natalie…”

With that he braced his free hand on the mattress and pulled back until just the tip of him remained within her. With no warning, he slammed back in, and Natalie’s back arched with a scream. Matt groaned loudly and repeated the action. He maintained that pace as Natalie grew louder and her thrashes more desperate. She was close, so close, to climax; and she could tell Matt was, too. His cock twitched inside of her and his pace was becoming erratic, though it remained fast and forceful.

Matt could feel Natalie’s inner walls shiver on the brink of her orgasm. He reached the hand he didn’t have on her leg to her clit and rubbed it vigorously. The effect was instantaneous. Natalie’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her back arched as her whole body shuddered violently. She clenched down on Matt with her orgasm, sending him over the edge, too. Matt slammed as deep as he could and held there. His cock twitched and pulsed, pumping his seed into her body. The tight muscles surrounding him milked him for every last drop. He thrust lightly to draw out her orgasm a little longer, causing her to weakly moan and shudder. Natalie’s eyelids fluttered lightly at the hot liquid that filled her and the slow thrusts Matt continued to make.

Finally, both finished climaxing and Matt rolled them to the side, and flopped on the bed panting. He kept his cock buried inside Natalie, unwilling to leave the heat and warmth of her body. Both laid there catching their breath and calming their racing hearts. Natalie let out a tired, but satisfied laugh.

“That was the most amazing thing ever,” she murmured. “Thanks for doing it, Matt.”

The swordsman breathlessly chuckled, “I have to admit, that was awesome, despite what I thought of it initially.” He finally pulled his flaccid cock out of Natalie and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. A mixture of their fluids leaked out of Natalie.

The mage winced slightly at how tender she felt, but her smile widened. She lazily rolled over and reached a hand to the drawer of the side table that she had stuffed some towels into. She passed one to Matt and proceeded to wipe her chest, neck and rest of her face off. Matt cleaned himself off and then moved to gently clean her off too. They tossed the dirty towels somewhere else in the room and worked together to get the soiled top sheet off.

That done, they curled under the lighter bottom sheet, Natalie’s back pressed to Matt’s chest. One of the swordsman’s legs was placed possessively over Natalie’s. Both let out content sighs and Matt’s arm came around to curl under Natalie’s breasts. His other arm slid under the pillow beneath her head. Both of Natalie’s arms came up to hug Matt’s arm closer to her. Matt pressed a kiss to the top of her head and nuzzled his nose there, breathing in her scent.

“So who actually gave you this idea?” he finally asked with a grin. “I would normally suspect Lance, but Anna seemed just as amused all day today.”

Natalie laughed and pressed her back more firmly against his chest. “Anna was the perpetrator here,” she admitted. “Not sure whose idea it was originally for them, but Anna’s the one who got it stuck in my head.”

Matt snorted, “Well, we’ll have to thank her, huh? That was an awesome fuck.”

The mage’s laugh broke off in a yawn. “Thank later, sleep now,” she mumbled.

“Of course,” Matt murmured just as sleepily.

They both fell asleep, warm, happy, and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on my endings, but I guess they aren't really the important things here. :P


End file.
